


Accidental Sleepover

by Girlcommaplease



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is too gay to function, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hooty is a crime against man and gosh, new girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcommaplease/pseuds/Girlcommaplease
Summary: There are a lot of great things about being Amity’s girlfriend.  Luz has started a list, although at this point it’s only in her head.  She definitely doesn’t need Eda, King, or (god forbid) Hooty to come across it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 49
Kudos: 428





	Accidental Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> In the grand tradition of fanfiction, I have ignored the plot of the series. Just cute gals being gal pals. Everyone is fine and nothing hurts.

There are a lot of great things about being Amity’s girlfriend. Luz has started a list, although at this point it’s only in her head. She definitely doesn’t need Eda, King, or (god forbid) Hooty to come across it. 

Anyway- Luz’s List of Official Reasons Being Amity’s Girlfriend is Super Awesome

  1. Luz gets to kiss Amity. 



There is a reason this is number one on the list. It has still only happened a few times, but every time Luz gets a gooey, warm apple pie kind of feeling in her stomach. Luz is definitely interested in spending a _lot_ more time kissing Amity. Amity seems to really like kissing Luz, too, which is pretty convenient. 

2\. Amity is really funny.

Amity says some of the funniest things Luz has ever heard. That time after grudgby when she pretended not to know who she was? Hilarious! She does this thing sometimes where Luz says something totally normal and she goes all red and starts muttering. It's kind of a weird joke, but Luz always thinks it's funny. 

3\. Amity is kind of a nerd.

She would definitely deny it, but Amity is absolutely a nerd. It seems like she started caring about school because her parents are pretty strict. (Luz definitely doesn’t know the whole situation there, but hey- Amity also doesn’t know everything about Luz and her mom.) Amity still definitely cares about her education in a way that is clearly much bigger than parental influence. She's always so proud when she learns a new spell, even though she pretends she always knew she could do it. 

She has also obsessively consumed any media related to The Good Witch Azura. She absolutely remembers what shade of blue the goblin's eyes were in book four, chapter seven. She has strong opinions about which characters should wind up together, and if there's one thing Luz respects, it's having a burning passion for your OTP. 

4\. Amity is _really_ pretty. 

Okay, to be clear: Luz is absolutely not dating Amity because she’s pretty. It’s just a really happy coincidence. Luz would still like Amity a whole lot if she was weird looking. 

But yeah, she’s really pretty and Luz is definitely not mad about it. 

Amity’s skin always looks clear, and it's really cute when she blushes. (Amity blushes a lot when Luz is around.) Her eyes are the prettiest amber color. Luz is pretty sure her hair smells good, but she hasn't had a chance to find out yet. She just seems like someone whose hair would smell really nice. 

So, anyway. Dating Amity is great. 

It would just be nice to spend a little more time alone with her?

And it’s not like Luz is trying to do anything too wild. She’s still getting used to kissing Amity. She really just wants to kiss her and hold her hand and maybe, like, cuddle? In a pretty low-key setting. 

When Amity's parents decide to go out of town for the night, it presents the perfect opportunity.

"So what kind of home alone shenanigans are you getting up to tonight?" Luz asks her between classes. 

"Ed and Em are throwing a party," Amity says. "Ugh, their parties are always the worst. Things always get broken. They're so loud. I wish they would just have their party somewhere else."

"What if instead of the party being somewhere else, you went somewhere else?" Luz asks. She's pushing it a little. Classes start soon, and she still hasn't gotten her books yet. 

"I guess I could go to the library," Amity says. She's been ready for her next class for a while, but she's still waiting for Luz, because she's a good girlfriend. 

(Sometimes Luz remembers that Amity is her _girlfriend_ and she can't really think about anything else. If she wanted to hold Amity's hand right now, she probably could. It is just _the best._ )

"You could come over to the Owl House tonight," Luz says as casually as she can, finally grabbing her textbooks. 

"Wha- what?" Amity says, blushing bright red. “With Willow and Gus?

(It is really cute when Amity blushes. Has Luz already mentioned this? It's worth repeating: Amity is super cute when she blushes, and she is also Luz's girlfriend.)

“I was thinking maybe just me and you?” Luz replies. “I'm pretty sure Eda would be okay with it. We could watch a movie together, make some popcorn.”

“I’ve got to get to class!” Amity says at an unnecessary volume. She looks both ways and then places a fleeting kiss on Luz’s cheek. “Bye, Luz!”

She’s not sure if Amity is going to come over, but the total number of kisses she’s gotten from Amity is now up to seven, so either way, she’s counting this interaction as a win. 

*****

Eda is kind of weird about it, it turns out. She tells Luz that she has business to take care of for most of the afternoon, and she won’t be home. 

“Wait, how old are you again? Ten? Twenty-five?” Eda asks.

“I’m fourteen!” Luz says. Eda must know how old she is. Then again, she’s really not sure how old Eda is, so maybe not. 

“I’m thousands of years old!” Hooty screeches, bursting into the room. “I’ve witnessed the death of countless civilizations, hoot hoot!”

“Hooty!” Luz screams in surprise.

“GET OUT!” Eda shouts. She turns back to Luz as though nothing had happened. “I appreciate your game, Luz, but don’t you think you’re a little young?”

“Eda! It’s not like that!” Luz says.

It really isn’t. Look, Luz is maybe a teeny bit naïve sometimes, but she knows what Eda is talking about. She likes Amity a whole lot, but they are currently seven kisses into a relationship. She is in absolutely no rush. Well, she’s maybe eager to bring that kiss total up to ten, but who can blame her?

“Shouldn’t someone be watching you?” Eda asks.

“King can hang out with us. Isn’t that right, King?” Luz says, scratching under King’s chin.

“Did someone say my name?” King asks, startling awake from a nap. 

“I guess,” Eda concedes. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Or don’t do anything I _would_ do? Hm….”

But Luz isn’t listening anymore. She sends Amity a quick message on Penstagram and waits for a response. 

Eda heads out with Owlbert, leaving Luz and King to their devices. They watch about a half dozen Youtube videos before Amity’s response comes in. She’s coming over in an hour, and there’s a lot of cleaning to do. She bribes King with a sandwich, and they get to work.

By the time Hooty alerts them of Amity’s arrival, the house is still a mess. 

“LUZ! YOUR GIRLFRIEND’S HERE. HOOT. Wow, she just turned really red when I called her your girlfriend!”

“Are you sure I can’t kill the bird tube?” Amity asks, face still bright red, as she walks into the living room. She’s wearing a casual tunic with her abomination track leggings. She looks very soft, and Luz definitely wants to kiss her face.

“I don’t think Eda would let you come over anymore if you killed Hooty,” Luz says calmly. She's also pretty sure Amity couldn't take out Hooty, but she doesn't think it would be helpful to say that. “Hi. You look really pretty today. Can I kiss you?”

“You are also very pretty, and you should definitely kiss me,” Amity says quickly. 

Luz leans forward to kiss her (on the mouth!!), and she feels Amity smile into it. It’s so nice that Luz cups Amity’s cheek and goes back in for a second, slightly longer kiss. When she pulls back, Amity’s eyes are still closed, lips still gently parted in a way that makes Luz want to lean back in for a third kiss. She doesn’t; hopefully there will be time for more kissing later. 

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Luz asks. She's set up a TV in Eda's living room for the night. It's just a small, portable TV, but she figures if the picture is small, they'll just need to get close. (Luz wouldn't mind getting close to Amity.)

"Do you have Legend of Azura 3?" Amity asks. She's still standing near the door, tugging nervously at the bottom of her tunic.

"The Curse of Hecate? Yeah, it's my favorite,” Luz answers. She reaches out to take Amity's hand and guides her over to the couch. When Amity sits down, Luz sits a few inches away. She would like to sit down right next to Amity, maybe put her arm around her shoulder, but consent is important, and Amity seems really nervous still. "Do you want any snacks? Something to drink?"

"Not right now," Amity says, so Luz just starts the movie.

She should probably pretend to watch the movie, but she can only focus on Amity. The light from the TV gives her skin a soft glow, and she’s just really, really nice to look at. She’s also Luz’s _girlfriend_. 

(Luz has a girlfriend.)

*****

Being Luz's girlfriend is great.

It is really one of Amity's favorite things about her life right now. 

She has now kissed Luz nine times, which is way better than when she hadn't kissed Luz at all, even if sometimes their mouths don't quite line up right. Holding Luz's hand is great, even though she worries that her hands might feel sweaty and gross. She's pretty sure if she wanted to touch one of Luz's cute little round human ears, she'd let her. 

But also.

Sometimes Amity can't function around Luz. 

Most of the time Amity can't function around Luz.

Or really- Amity is completely hopeless around Luz all the time. 

Right now, she's sitting on Luz's couch, and she really wants to just… touch Luz. Holding her hand would be really nice, or putting her arm around her, or even just leaning right into Luz's side. She's not picky. 

But of course, she can't bring her body to listen to her. She tells her hand to reach over and grab Luz's hand, but it just sits there, in her lap.

This is when King decides to join them on the couch. He hops right into the space between them, walks in a little circle, and then lays down, resting his chin on Luz's thigh. His back paws press into Amity's legs, like he's trying to push her away. 

It would be ridiculous to be jealous of the tiny demon.

But also.

He’s touching her girlfriend’s thigh. 

She doesn’t even get to touch her girlfriend’s thigh.

(Okay, if she had asked Luz, she probably would have let her lay her head in her lap like King is doing right now, but still!

Still!)

The movie is fine. It’s maybe one of her favorite movies ever, and she could recite most of the dialogue if pressed. It’s based on her second favorite book in the series, but also she is sitting next to Luz. 

And she cannot function around Luz.

All of her thoughts melt together into a puddle, and once they go solid again, they’re all mixed up. 

Luz is optimistic and kind and strong and brave and she _likes_ Amity for some reason. Like, she really likes her, enough that she has kissed her _nine times_ , which is nine more times than anyone else has ever kissed Amity. It is truly baffling, but maybe (maybe) if Luz likes her that much, it means that she is someone worth liking. Luz saw some of the parts of her that her parents told her she had to hide away and decided those were the best parts. Sometimes Luz makes her feel like she could just be herself, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“This is my favorite part,” Luz says, and Amity turns her eyes back to the screen. She’s lucky she knows this movie so well, because she immediately recognizes the scene. 

“You’re just a sucker for romance,” Amity teases.

“Guilty!" Luz chirps. She picks King up, and he mumbles and kicks his feet a little bit, but he calms down as soon as she sets him back down on her lap. She holds up the arm that is closest to Amity, and says, “Come here?”

As though Amity would say no to that. She immediately scoots over to sit right next to Luz and puts her head on her shoulder. Her whole side is pressed up next to Luz. She’s warm, and she smells like lemons. It is just perfect.

(Okay, so maybe the angle isn't ideal, and she can already tell her neck is going to hurt in a few minutes, but it’s Luz, so it’s perfect.)

They watch the rest of the movie like that. Luz makes a few comments on the plot, but Amity can’t really say anything smart in response. Her whole brain is focused on the fact that she is touching a cute girl. 

Luz _literally_ agreed to go out with her. They are _girlfriends_ who are _dating_ and that means this warm, cute girl _likes her._ It’s too much to comprehend. It seems fake. 

Then Luz kisses the top of Amity’s head, and that’s ten. They have been dating for ten whole kisses. Four of the kisses were even on the mouth. 

Wow.

Then the door opens and Eda slams it behind her. Amity springs away from Luz. Eda probably wouldn’t like seeing them that close. 

"There's a gorenado coming in," Eda tells them. 

"I should go home," Amity says. Her house isn't that far away. She could probably make it. 

"No time, kid," Eda replies. "Looks like you're stuck here for the night. I need to go set up a forcefield spell."

"Eeeee! A sleepover!" Luz cheers. 

And Amity…

Amity goes bright red. 

(She does that a lot around Luz.)

"I need to send Ed and Em a message," Amity says. She grabs her scroll to send Edric a DM- Emira never answers her.

She can do this. It should be nice, even. There are few things Amity likes as much as spending time with Luz. Really, there's nothing she likes as much as spending time with Luz, but that feels like it's admitting a little too much, so she doesn't really allow herself to think that.

It's just that Luz is going to look so cute in her pajamas. Amity hasn't seen them, but Luz is cute in everything. She's going to be all sleepy and soft, and Amity's going to have to pretend she can handle it. 

(She absolutely cannot handle it.)

Then her scroll buzzes, and she realizes she's getting a video call from Edric. She takes a deep breath and answers. Both of her siblings are squished on screen together.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Emira says immediately. Blight Manor is full of rambunctious teenagers, and the sound of music and tomfoolery makes Emira's voice difficult to hear.

"W-what?" Amity responds.

"You just wanted to stay with your girlfriend," Edric accuses, although his tone is playful. Ever since Amity and Luz started dating, the twins have exclusively referred to her as 'your girlfriend', knowing how much it makes her blush.

"How could I have known a storm was coming if the weather oracles didn't even predict it?" Amity huffs.

"Excuses," Edric says. "But you're safe, right?"

"Eda put up a forcefield spell. The storm doesn't stand a chance, " Luz tells them. 

"And the manor?" Amity asks. She's kind of touched that her brother wants to know that she's okay- she knows the twins care about her, but they don't always do a great job of showing it. 

"We're fine," Emira says breezily. "Our little get together turned into a Gorenado Watch."

"GORENADO PARTY!" someone cheers behind her.

"Party till we _die!"_ another classmate shouts.

"Sleep tight, Mittens and gal pal," Emira says, before immediately disconnecting the chat. 

Sometimes Amity wonders if all this blushing is damaging her skin. Hearing Emira call Luz her gal pal really shouldn’t affect her like this- they are literally dating. They are Visagetome official, which is a pretty big deal. But it just reminds her of the ten (ten!!) kisses they’ve shared, and holding hands in the hallway, and the burning feeling she gets deep in her bilesac when Luz does something cute. Either Luz is usually doing something cute, or Amity is just head over heels for her. 

(Amity might just be head over heels for her.)

Luz lends Amity a pair of pajamas. For all her worrying about seeing Luz in her pajamas, she hadn’t even thought about the problem of wearing Luz’s pajamas. They smell like her, and as suspected, they are incredibly cute. 

Luz leaves the room to let Amity change, but King doesn’t leave immediately. 

“Hey,” King says in an unnecessarily aggressive tone. “You might be going out with her, but I get to sleep at her feet tonight.”

“Okay?” Amity replies. She’s not sure why he felt the need to tell her this when she’ll be sleeping on the couch. 

“Oh,” King says. He sounds surprised, liked he was expecting pushback. “Good. Then we understand each other."

King leaves the room, and Amity changes as quickly as she can. The shorts Luz lent her have some kind of tiny human world animal printed all over them. Amity usually only wears shorts for grudgby. It’s kind of weird to have this much of her legs exposed. She hopes Luz's shorts aren't this short. Seeing Luz in her Grudgby uniform was hard enough. 

She opens the door once she’s finished changing. Luz comes back a few seconds later, and she is just… really nice to look at. 

Her shorts are just as short as Amity's, and the tank top she's wearing doesn't quite meet the waistband of her shorts. There's just a tiny sliver of skin exposed, but it's all Amity can think about. 

"¡Qué linda! Look at you in my pajamas!" Luz squeals. "Hug?"

A month ago, Luz would have just pulled her into a hug without asking, but once they started dating, she started asking for permission pretty much any time she touches Amity. It's not like Amity ever says no, but she does appreciate knowing it's going to happen in advance. It doesn’t stop her from being flustered, but it does help her feel more prepared for the reaction. 

Instead of saying yes, Amity steps into Luz's open arms. Luz wraps her arms tight around Amity, and neither of them make any attempt to move. Luz is just so warm. Amity's family is really not physical like this. She wouldn't have guessed she would like this so much, but it's so comforting to have Luz pressed against her like this. It feels safe in a way she's not used to feeling.

She hears a noise down the hall, and Amity springs out of Luz’s embrace. Eda comes up the stairs in an incredibly frumpy, loose sweater and a nightgown. She lets out a loud yawn.

“Those forcefield spells always take it out of me,” she complains. “I’m going to sleep like a rock. Don’t get in any trouble you can’t get yourselves out of.”

She ruffles Luz’s hair with a fond smile and walks past them, presumably to go to bed. 

Luz shows Amity the bathroom and gives her a spare toothbrush. Amity pokes through the mess of items left on the counter top while she brushes her teeth. She debates taking her eyeliner off. If she does, Luz will notice how much smaller her eyes look without it. If she doesn’t, it will look crusty and gross in the morning. She settles on taking it off, but as soon as she does she feels vulnerable. 

She heads back to Luz’s room to see Luz laying on her bedroll, King settled in at her feet. Here she is, in her girlfriend’s pajamas, without the armor of her winged eyeliner. She should be able to handle this, but Luz just looks so cozy. It feels like a glimpse into a future she desperately wants. 

“So, um, I’ll go sleep on the couch?” Amity says. She’s kind of surprised Luz hasn’t offered her a blanket yet. She’s usually really thoughtful about that kind of thing.

“Oh!” Luz replies with a little frown. “I kind of thought you’d stay in here?”

“W-with you?” Amity asks. She truly hadn’t thought of that possibility. Luz must have a lot more faith in Amity than Amity has in herself if she truly believes Amity will sleep at all if she sleeps in Luz’s bed with her.

“I could take the couch if you want,” Luz suggests. 

“I am not getting up again,” King says indignantly, glaring at Amity, like he blames her for this suggestion.

“Wouldn’t Eda be upset if I stayed in here?” Amity says softly. 

“No?” Luz says in a confused tone. “King is here to supervise.” 

Although he was just talking moments ago, King is already fast asleep at Luz’s feet. His soft snores echo through the room.

“If you don’t want to stay in here-” Luz starts, and there is no judgement or hurt in her tone. 

(Amity likes her _so much_.) 

“I want to stay in here,” Amity says, words falling out of her mouth so quickly they all run together. 

And the thing is, she does. Sleeping in Luz’s room makes her feel a little anxious- she’s probably going to have terrible morning breath, and she’s not sure she’s going to be able to sleep- but she wants it. She wants to fall asleep next to Luz and wake up next to her and eat breakfast with her and kiss her face over and over again. 

Luz lifts her blanket up with one arm, and Amity slips right under. Luz’s bedroll is narrow, so their faces are only a few inches apart. 

“Hi,” Luz says with a smile.

“Hey,” Amity replies, smiling back at her. She feels the familiar burn of a blush across her cheeks, but she ignores it. If Luz can ask Amity to sleep right next to her, Amity can be bold, too. “Can I kiss you?”

Rather than responding, Luz leans forward to kiss her. The angle is awkward, but it’s still just really nice. They kiss a few more times, a little longer than the first one, until Luz breaks away with a giggle. She presses her forehead right against Amity’s.

“I’m really glad you came over,” she says.

“I’m glad I came over, too,” Amity replies. 

It’s kind of an understatement. 

“Good night, Amity,” Luz says. She kisses Amity one more time, firmly in a way that makes Amity feel breathless.

“Good night, Luz,” Amity says. 

She closes her eyes to try to sleep. It takes a while, mostly because she keeps opening her eyes to look at Luz. Luz falls asleep almost immediately. Her eyelashes look longer than usual with her eyes closed like this. She looks so soft. Amity just wants to hold her, to protect her, to be next to her. 

She brushes Luz’s hair out of her eyes and kisses her forehead.

She falls asleep, warm and happy and excited for tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to review this fic (and let me tell you- I would love that!!!), I would prefer the term "gay panic" not be applied to Amity's behavior in your review. It's a term I find pretty upsetting. Here's why: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_panic_defense
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! This fic was a lot of fun to write- they are so soft and cute and I just want them to hold hands and feel feelings.


End file.
